virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShadowFire10/Omniverse Awards 2015: Results
Hey guys, here is Shadow with the results from the Omniverse Awards! Sif is a user often found on chat. He is best know for writing Prototype: Genesis and hosting the BTFF Hunger Games. Greenbox is a very new user and is the creator of Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix. Yopo is the second oldest user on the wiki and is often found on chat. He is a big Kamen Rider fan. Sci is an admin who has revolutionized the wiki with his 'A Year of Change' and 'A Year of Community' agendas. He has worked on various projects, and is a fan of Slenderman. Yopo is the second oldest user on the wiki and is often found on chat. He is a big Kamen Rider fan. Sif is a user often found on chat. He is best know for writing Prototype: Genesis and hosting the BTFF Hunger Games. Ulti is an admin best known for writing Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is ranked #1 on the leaderboard. Lego was an artist who created an array of fanon Omnitrix aliens. He has worked on Ben 10.5, among other projects. Ahmad is a chat moderator best know for writing Ahmad 15. Ulti is an admin best known for writing Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is ranked #1 on the leaderboard. Sci is an admin who has revolutionized the wiki with his 'A Year of Change' and 'A Year of Community' agendas. He has worked on various projects, and is a fan of Slenderman. Dioga is a user best known for creating and writing the John Smith 10 Franchise. Ren is one of BTFF's best artist who is often found on chat. Echo is another of BTFF's artists. He is best known for his awesome Unpixels. Young Plumbers is a series created by Paperluigi ttyd about recruits who go to the Plumbers' Academy in order to be trained to form a Special Operations Team for the Plumbers. It has 3 seasons and 55 episodes, along with a sequel titled Young Plumbers: Generations. Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is a fan series created by TJlive800. It is a spin-off of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, set within the same universe. However, this show is a lot darker and more adult-oriented than the original series. It presents a more realistic take on the Ben 10 Franchise. Cisco 10: Vibeverse is the sequel to The Flash written by Sif, Toon and Mig. The series takes place a year after the events of Season 1 of The Flash, Treesus sends Cisco a little present: The Ciscotrix. Cisco forms a team to stop the ultimate threat: Dante. Omni-World is a series by AncientMinisterz. The series is about Ditto and Eye Guy, two best friends who live with each other in their own apartment, along with Wildvine and Ultimate Cannonbolt in the Ambura system. The Omnitrix is set to self-destruct, so Ben must go with Tetrax to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix! Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks is the second Alien Force video game. Vilgax attacks the Earth, and Ben must follow the steps of his grandpa Max traveling from planet to planet in order to stop Vilgax's plans. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to an ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar. In the future, Ken, the son of Ben, gets an Omnitrix... and a new best friend. But that friend has a connection with Kevin... Ben is introduced to Albedo, a Galvan (who is stuck in Ben's human form) in possession of a 'knock off' Omnitrix determined to take Ben's Omnitrix for himself. Diagon breaks out of the seal and turns all humans into Flame Keepers' Circle soldiers. But Vilgax betrays Diagon so that he can absorb all of his power to destroy his one true enemy: Ben Tennyson. Professor Paradox unites the good Bens from across all dimensions to take on Vilgax, Eon, and the evil Bens in the ultimate showdown! When Earth is under attack, Brandon Tennyson must save the world with the help of his best friend, Coco and his cousin, Sarah. With the help of James Tompkins, his biggest fan, General Gates and Amy Yamamoto, he'll have to be more than just a hero. He'll have to be an Ultimate Hero. Ben 10: The Omniwars is an exciting game based on the great show. It contains 100 levels, all with cool and new environments, as well as some familiar ones. In addition, this is the first game in franchise history where you can play as the enemies in your own story choice. A free mode has been introduced, in which you can go to any planet or dimension and recieve thousands of mini-missions. The Pilot is the first episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Ben has amnesia and gets absolutely crazy. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics is a special in the Ben 10 Fan Fiction History. It is succeded by Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Sendersand is made by Ahmad. In the story the Fan Fiction Characters turn against the Writers of their Series. Now, the Writers have to use their creativity to stop them once and for all. At the End, The Characters reform and the Writers discover who caused the entire disaster. CrossOvered is a massive crossover between multiple series. Battle of the Omnitricies is a massive crossover between most of Dioga beta's series. The Intellectuary gathers evil Johns to kill John Smith. To counter the Intellectuary's plan, John gathers up the good Johns on his side, to combat his evil counterparts. Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is a fan series created by TJlive800. It is a spin-off of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, set within the same universe. However, this show is a lot darker and more adult-oriented than the original series. It presents a more realistic take on the Ben 10 Franchise. Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. He is the only alien other than Way Big that was able to defeat Vilgax witout outside help. Crabdozer is Heatblast's natural predator, found in Pyros and in orbit. His skin made of rocks protects it from being hurt by flames. Panuncian is Ditto's predator from the planet Hathor. Like Splixsons, it can multiply itself and its high agility and speed along with the sharp claws and teeth makes it a pretty dangerous creature. Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo and like him, he can release sonic screams from his mouth or from Sonic Disks on his body. He can also duplicate like Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb and also has the ability fly by using sound waves. Diagoneir is an alien that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. All I can say about this one is, that he is a pretty dangerous dragon to fight with. Ninjace is an Alien in the Alphatrix in Alpha! A ninja like alien that can transform its arms into sharp 3 fingered hands, or maces. It has tentacle-like straps, they can grab onto things at his will, they can be used to attack, and they can help at being stealthy. They also have limited acute senses, which can help Ninjace look around. Upchuck Norris is the Codon's Stream DNA sample of a Normand from Awesometos XII. It can do pretty much everything, and shows that Upchuck can in fact be a pretty overpowered alien. Whiplash is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Czarnian Cantefellum from the, destroyed, planet Czarnia in Bryce Bowman: Origins. It has enhanced strength, enough so to be able to throw its chains around like whips or flails. Astrohawk is a Nemetrix alien from Brett 10. It is the natural predator of the To'kustar (Way Big's species). Astrohawk is a Halemphian from an unknown planet or cosmic storm or nebula in Sector Halmeph. It can absorb any kind of energy (usually Way Big's cosmic ray attack) and redirect that energy against them. It uses this attack to disarm and devour To'kustar. Ultimate Heatblast is the evolved form of Heatblast. While Heatblast shoots fire, Ultimate Heatblast is used more for close combat. its strength combined with its ability to burn through most objects allows it to go unmatched. It can keep its form steady, and is able to take many attacks. It can also spit magma from its mouth. A Omnitrix-like device with a cool name, but a missing page. Alex Bi Neoblud, also known as ShadowFire is the newest Lineguard, and the main character of Genetic, who wields the power of both Fire and Darkness. Not sure what to say about that guy cause I didn't even know that he exists... But I readed the series, and he is a pretty funny character indeed. Aww!~ Gwen x Kevin is our winner. A pretty cute couple indeed, and is far better that the Ben x Gwen thing that I always find videos about in Youtube (rage). Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, and the most recurring villain in the on-going franchise. Albedo is the evil, and smart albino twin of Ben who was originaly a Galvan working for Azmuth. Terox is a main antagonist of the series Mig X. He is an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. And if you look at the Infobox, he is a pretty powerful villain indeed. Category:Blog posts